legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Lavender Frost
Lavender Frost is the current Elemental Master of Time. She is a nindroids created by Zorcob Frost as a final result to killing the Dark Lord. Before her brother, G, was finished being built, Zorcob passed away before he could tell her of her destiny. She and her brothers left the lab they were created into the world, and went their separate ways. After that, she journeyed by herself for some time, and unlocked her true potential, as well as found out her true identity. Additionally, she uncovered a metal she called Time Stone that enhanced her powers. She forged the stone into armor and weapons. She was found by her brother Zachary, and his friend Tom and was told about the Prophesy of the Hero of Light, and how they need her help completing it. From then on, she journeyed with the two of them trying to stop her other brother G from destroying Ogaji. In the final battle, she and Zachary unlocked their Ultimate Potential together, and became the fusion Master known as Hope. Since then, she became a God of Ogaji that lived in the Sacred Realm watchin over the world for all of time. History Early Life Lavender was built by Zorcob Frost sometime after the Extinction of the Elemental Masters as a final resort to killing Bamos. She was gifted the element of Time by the Goddess Din. When Zorcob died, she was released from the lab she was made, and was sent out into the world to find her own true potential. All on her own, she unlocked her true potential very early, and discovered that she can enhance her power with a metal that boosts power. Children of Creation During the preceding events of Milo's Adventures, Lavender stayed away from the drama of Team Waters, and watched in the shadows. She knew when G turned to Darkness, and anticipated the second part of the prophesy: ". . . And when the Children of Creation restore Hope to the land." She predicted that Zachary and Tom would be looking for her, and stayed in the Temple of Time waiting for them. When they arrived, even though she knew they would come, refused to help them because of Zack's selfishness. She reminded him of when Zachary was bored with his life in Ogaji, and wanted to leave it. Lavender agreed to open a portal to an alternate timeline where he can live. She tells him that he shouldn't be concerned with the realm that he so carelessly abandoned. Eventually, Tom convinced her to join them in stopping G. From then on, she journeyed with the two of them and they find a hard drive with G's last parts that Zorcob never got to put in. Their plan was to put it in G so they can fill in the missing gaps in his processor and make him, hopefully, turn good again. Their plan failed, and in the end, Lavender and Zack unlocked their ultimate potential and fused together to create the Ultimate Elemental Master, Hope. (to see History of Hope, click here:) = History of Hope = Personality Lavender has shown traits of being ambitious in her work, and very confident. She is enthusiastic when she feels she is right, and never acts on ambition unless she knows she is one hundred percent right. She is resourceful, and takes charge when the leader position is available. Under a team leader, she is respectful and follows orders. She tends to get angry quickly, and holds grudges for a long time. She stayed angry at her brother Zack for 5 years. Notes * Although currently fused with Zack and stationary in the Sacred Realm, she has the ability to transform back to her normal form at will * Her sword is made of the same material that the Time Blades were made of * She is the Queen of the Vermillion due to her possessing the Element of Time, but refuses to command them because she prefers warriors who fight clean * The symbol on her mask is Ogaji'n for "Z" (referencing Zorcob, her creator) Category:Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Women Category:Ninja Category:Time Category:Children of creation Category:2017 Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Update 1.14.4 Category:2020